eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1164 (31 July 1995)
Synopsis Bianca hides the truth from Carol and Mark suppresses a guilty secret of his own. Grant and Phil spring a welcome surprise on Peggy. They're back in Albert Square. Grant, Phil and Sam come home in one taxi, the others in another one, though neither Ricky nor Bianca are talking to David (for some completely unfathomable reason which presumably has no basis in logic or reality, still, who'd want to understand how their minds work!). Phil and Grant tell Peggy a load of rubbish about Sam's apartment in Spain, etc, and how well she was doing. Peggy then unpacks her clothes and looks at them, with some distaste as they're obviously cheap and very tarty trash, so guesses that it was all crap. Mark is rather serious towards Steve and asks him to lie to Ruth and tell her that Steve employed him in the café every evening while he was gone. Steve says OK, but is shocked to find out how the little poker game has escalated in his absence. A lot of shady looking characters are playing, along with Mark and Sanjay. He drops a hint, and the shady characters, Vince and Ollie, look at him threateningly and ignore the hint totally, asking for more tea. Pat asks David what went on, but he says nothing. She goes to the shops, and Grant says she's looking good, no-one would guess she had an 18 year old granddaughter. She's furious and goes to ask David about it, he explains how it happened without any details, saying Bianca told Steve, it just slipped out. Ricky and Bianca go to Carol's and chat about the holiday, Bianca won't say anything about David so Carol guesses he ignored her, and goes round to tell him off about it. He tries to tell her, but she won't listen. Ricky tells Bianca that she'll have to tell her mother that she let slip the secret, as someone else will soon enough, she could say that Steve overheard or something. Bianca says she will, when the time is right. Sam pretends to be tired when she gets back and then sneaks out to see David. Pat answers the door and says Ricky isn't there, but David says oh come in, aren't you just off out Mum? Pat leaves reluctantly, but when she gets back she wants to know what's happening. Sam talks to David, saying that all the things she told him about Spain (general sob story about the nasty people she fell in with, etc) she wouldn't have if she'd known who he was, and her brothers don't even know half of it. So she'd appreciate it if he kept it to himself. David grins smugly and Sam says anyway, you had a few secrets yourself, what was that about having several car showrooms? David says he won't tell anyone, and it'll be "their little secret". She then says that her brothers don't like her seeing him so it may be difficult. David says that he will just have to show them who's boss, won't he? Ricky has now had second thoughts about getting married to Bianca, having seen Sam, so he's saying that it may be illegal to get engaged while he is still married. And that she mustn't tell anyone until he's arranged the divorce with Sam. He then keeps putting off talking to Sam, which isn't made easier by the fact that Peggy tries her best to keep him away from her. He makes a pathetic attempt to talk to her, and Bianca sees him after he's lied to her about going back to work, so she follows him and Peggy interrupts his little chat with Sam to tell him that Bianca is downstairs. She then makes the excuse she came to see Tiffany. Credits Main cast *Michael French as David *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Mark Monero as Steve *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Dilys Laye as Maxine *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Devon Anderson as Billy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *David Finch as Vince *Mark Heal as Ollie *Gary Forbes as Darren *Ulric Browne as Winston Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes